Piper Halliwell/Charmed Life
Charmed Life Season 1 Piper is the middle sister. While Prue acts as the fearless lead witch and Phoebe is the eccentric and reckless spell-caster, Piper takes up the reins as the moral compass and voice of reason for the Charmed Ones. Initially, Piper exhibited a concern about whether witches are good or evil, after watching a television program about witches that said when a witch known as Mary Estes stepped into a church, she was struck down by lightning, Piper grew fearful of stepping into a church while providing the catering for a church event. She even went as far as asking a priest's opinion about the topic of witches. She was also terrified of her powers' significance because she didn't know where they come from but Phoebe manages to encourage her to believe the fact that she can choose to be good. She then finds the courage to step into a church and realizes she is good when nothing happens. She then steps out of the church and exclaims "I'm good!". Despite her wishes to be normal, she learns to face the fact that magic is a part of who she is; someone who can help other people like she always had, and begins to think of her powers as both a burden and a gift. On the day, she discovers her powers, she also lands a job as a chef at a restaurant named Quake, by unintentionally freezing the head chef on an interview and using the opportunity to add the missing ingredient. She is hired as a chef, but becomes a manager soonafter Chef Moore left Quake. Her boyfriend, Jeremy Burns, reveals the fact that he is a warlock who is after her and her sisters' powers, but had to wait for the moment they receive them because Phoebe was absent for six months. Piper and Phoebe become attracted to their handyman, Leo Wyatt, who is really their whitelighter. They decide to fight for his heart but agree to not let anger control them if one of them gets Leo. Piper eventually is the winner, and Phoebe encourages her to ask him out on a date. Soonafter they spent a night together, Leo tells her that he has to leave town because of his job. A while later, he returns and accidentally exposes his identity to Phoebe. Despite having come back, he has to leave again soon and tries to device a break-up explanation to Piper without hurting her feelings or telling her his true identity. Piper takes this very well and is not long before she starts dating a college professor named Josh. Though she finds him attractive and likeable, she realizes that her heart is still with Leo and encourages him to move to Berkeley for a new job. Two weeks after the break-up, Leo appears in the attic of the Halliwell Manor in front of Piper, poisoned and injured by a darklighter arrow. She is initially very angry with him, but drops her anger when the arrow begins to kill him. She cast a spell to switch powers with Leo in attempt to heal him. By admitting her true feelings for him, she finally succeeds. Leo offers to become human again to build a family with her, but Piper declines because the world needs him more than she does. Additionally, she has also developed romantic feelings for a ghost named Mark Chao. Late one night, on the way to Quake to meet her sisters, Piper gets a flat tire and is attacked by a monstrous creature known as a Wendigo. The Wendigo scratched her arm and it becomes infected transforming her into a Wendigo as well. She and her sisters discover that the Wendigo who attacked her was posing as an inspector with the FBI, named Agent Fallon. After they melt the inspectors heart of ice, Piper reverts back to her normal state. Piper is the first Charmed One to transform into another magical creature. 24 years ago, the warlock Nicholas made a deal with the sisters' mother, Patty, to bless his ring with immunity from the Charmed Ones' powers in exchange for fetus Phoebe's life. This prompted their Grams to bind their powers after Phoebe was born to protect them from Nicholas. 24 years later, he discovers their powers' return and attempts to kill them and steal their powers. Phoebe manages to locate a spell that sent them back in time to the day their mom made the pact with Nicholas. Though they fail to prevent this from happening, they manage to undo the ring's magic with their mother and grandmother and use the early Power of Three to send them back to their present where they vanquish Nicholas. To the sisters personally, this is a heartfelt opportunity to meet their mother again. At the end of season 1, a time-manipulating sorcerer teams up with the demon Rodriguez to kill the Charmed Ones. Every failure prompts Tempus to rewind time to help Rodriguez learn his mistakes. Phoebe, however, manages to retain her memories and convince her sisters that the day is repeating itself. The third time they face Rodriguez, Prue's ex-boyfriend Andy helps them fight him off and gets killed. By accelerating time, they banish Tempus back to the Underworld, and easily vanquish Rodriguez. Piper also decides to quit her job at Quake to pursue her own dreams. Season 2 At the beginning of season 2, Piper buys a club and names it P3, with assistance from Prue and Phoebe. With Dishwalla's performance, P3 quickly becomes one of the most popular night clubs in San Francisco and is able to hire famous performers, such as the Cranberries and the Goo Goo Dolls. In this season, Piper and Leo's relationship goes through a spiral of changes, quest and abnormality. Because his job constantly drags him out of town, Piper becomes attracted to next door neighbor Dan Gordon. It doesn't take long before they start dating, and Leo runs in on them while informing them about an evil witch, Tuatha, being freed. After the witch is vanquished, Leo realizes that Piper craves a normal relationship, something that he cannot give her and they officially break up. Though she finds some normality in the relationship, magic is always around to interrupt her life. ]] In Awakened, Piper receives a bite wound from a sand fly that survived the incubation period of a rare fruit known as kiwano from South America and becomes infected with Oroya Fever. As her situation worsens, Prue and Phoebe use an Awakening Spell to save her. Though the spell works, it begins to spread the disease throughout the hospital, infecting numerous people in the form of a ninja puppet. The specialist staff is forced to quarantine Piper and her sisters to run some tests. Upon discovering the side effect, she asks them to reverse the spell despite the risk of her dying. After the magic is reversed, Piper immediately collapses. As she hovers between life and death, Leo appears and heals her. Subsequently, he temporarily becomes a mortal by the Elders for "butting in". Leo declares that now that he is mortal again, he will begin to fight for her. This leads to an odd triangle situation for Piper as she is still in a relationship with Dan, but has her thoughts of Leo in tact all the time. It also leads to the first time Piper and her sisters have to use their powers against a mortal; due to Piper's doctor, Curtis Williamson, being injected with the girls blood, causing him to receive the sisters' powers. Curtis begins to kill crimminals and innocents to save lives and to stop, him the sisters have to kill him. After which Piper is devastated and is comforted by Leo. With a guidance spell from Phoebe, Piper discovers that her love for Leo is stronger than her love for Dan. She eventually tells her feelings to Leo, who becomes a whitelighter again when Prue is in danger. Despite this, Piper is willing to stick to her decision. The week after, she breaks up with Dan, and though hurting, they end on friendly terms. A few months later, Dan moves to Portland for a new job in order to move on with his life, with Piper's wish to boost the desire. Season 3 Piper and Leo's relationship takes a serious turn when the Elders order them to break up. They attempt to get married during a solar eclipse, but Leo gets taken away before they can vow and forbid them from seeing each other ever again. By saving an innocent little girl, she manages to persuade them to re-consider this and give the couple a time of probation: if they do not let their love life affect her duties as a Charmed One and his job as a whitelighter, then they can get married. After a long term of probation, the Elders finally agree to the engagement. Two weeks before the wedding, Prue is unconsciously wedded herself by a warlock named Zile in order to turn her evil and subsequently, Piper and Phoebe and their Book of Shadows are all turned as well. In this state, Piper becomes cunning, vicious and receives a new freezing power. When Leo tries to stop her, she freezes him and Phoebe shatters him to pieces. By vanquishing Zile, the bond is broken and they return to themselves, and magically undo all evil deeds they have done, including Leo's death. The pair are wedded in front of a gathering of family and friends at the Halliwell Manor (it should be noted it took three attempts throughout season three for the couple to wed, proving the third time is the ‘‘charm’’). With her marriage came new threats, new powers, and new losses. Near the end of season 3, Piper's powers grow to the point that she is able to speed up molecules and create explosions. She initially had trouble with it as she was unable to divide her powers between freezing and blowing, and hid herself in the basement, and later her own bedroom for safety until Leo convinced her to try to come out and deal with her powers' threat. During the season finale, the sisters' powers are exposed on national television an d subsequently Piper dies due to a gunshot wound by a crazed witch practitioner named Alice Hicks. Phoebe makes an agreement to the Source in order to save Piper and Prue by reversing time. Time reverses to the moment before they expose their powers, but unfortunately this leads to the death of Prue instead. Season 4 The unexpected and devastating loss of Prue hit Piper and Phoebe hard. It proved more than anything that despite being the most powerful witches ever prophesied they are not invincible. Just weeks after Prue’s death Piper and Phoebe find out that, surprisingly, the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted. The discovery of a long-lost half-sister, Paige Matthews, gives rise to a possibility of recreating the Charmed Ones. With the addition of the youngest Halliwell, Piper finds herself taking on the mantle as the eldest sister and as the most powerful of the new Charmed Ones in terms of active power, potion-brewing ability, and having to develop the ability to strategize, since her big sister Prue had been the leader and the plan-maker in earlier years. Piper had difficulty accepting Paige as a sister and friend. Slowly, however, the friendship and sisterly bonds formed, allowing the Charmed Ones to grow in power and become strong enough to vanquish the Source of All Evil in three separate incarnations during the show's fourth year. ]] All the while, Piper struggles to deal with her grief and even gets turned into a Fury, after an attack. Phoebe realizes that the only way to turn Piper back is for her resolve her emotional crisis and so Leo orbs her and Paige to the cemetery where Prue is buried. Paige encourages her to let Prue know how she feels and finally Piper snaps, screaming and hitting Prue's plague, berating her for dying and leaving Phoebe and her. By letting out her feelings, Piper turns back to normal. This is similar to Phoebe's emotional crisis over Cole which got her turned into a Banshee. Knowing that someone has to take responsibility for the family followed by Prue's death, Piper decides to take the role and asks Paige to move in with them. with her sisters]] Upon fulfilling their destiny of vanquishing the Source shortly after this, Piper and her sisters are offered the opportunity to give up their magical lives in exchange for actual normal ones – no magic, no warlocks, no demons, and even no Elders. After little discussion Piper and Phoebe out vote Paige and decide that they want a normal life. However, just before they give up their powers, they discover there is a witch hunter on the loose. They eventually vanquish him and save an innocent and as a direct result, turn down the Angel of Destiny's offer after they realize how much they like helping people. Before the Angel of Destiny leaves, he tells Piper that neither decision would've affected her personal destiny with Leo, which leads Phoebe to discovering that Piper is pregnant, something that she and Leo have wanted for since the beginning of season 4. Season 5 ]] After battling many more demons and some mythical creatures, as well as dealing with the growing powers of her unborn child - who caused Piper and Leo to swap bodies and powers - Piper is diagnosed with toxemia, during her third trimester. Fortunately her baby, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is delivered safely by Paige and Phoebe in a home birth (to which Piper is opposed right up to the moment her water broke) at the manor. All were surprised to discover that the baby is a boy, and not Melinda, who Piper had seen in a visit to the future. Wyatt, however, is a prophesied, twice-blessed child with tremendous magical powers and the apparent heir to King Arthur’s sword Excalibur; he is hunted by demons from as soon as he is born. Like any nervous new mother Piper was afraid to leave her baby when she and Phoebe had to find out who placed a bounty on him. She proved her strength as a witch to be reckoned with by vanquishing many demons and sending out a message that any demon who wished to harm her child will be promptly vanquished. Afterwards she names him after his father' and Aunt Paige's last names. In alternate world, Piper is hellbent on avenging Prue's death and seeks to destroy Shax, the demon who killed Prue Months after the birth of Wyatt, the Charmed Ones meet Chris, a Whitelighter from the future who comes back to help them defeat the ancient Titans – ancient gods imprisoned by witches-turned-Gods by the Elders. In a repeat of history, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are transformed into the Goddesses of Earth, Love, and War, respectively. As a goddess, Piper had the ability to control all nature, teleport, throw lightening bolts, and sense her sisters. She was the most powerful of the Goddesses, ultimately being the one who destroys the Titans- she opened a chasm to the center of the earth via geokinesis and the Titans fell into it with th e help of a lighting bolt from Paige's trident. While her sisters relinquished their holds on their powers, Piper's rage at discovering Leo's ascent to Elder caused her to hold onto it, and she channeled her anger and grief into a hurricane-like storm over San Francisco. She later confronted Leo in the heavens about abandoning their family, but eventually comes to understand that Leo's actions reaped the ultimate reward, and that his ascension wasn't something she could fight especially given that most Elders were killed by the return of the Titans and Leo was needed to help restore order. Season 6 Chris becomes the girls’ new Whitelighter and Piper attempts to live a life as a single mother. Piper and Leo separated and she begins to pursue relationships with mortal suitors, most notably a fireman named Greg who she dated for some time. Chris later reveals he came from the future ultimately to protect Wyatt from a dangerous evil force that will not reveal itself for a full year, a mission complicated by Leo's intense mistrust of him. Leo and Piper are set on the path to reconciliation when a demon uses the power of a genSeason 6ie to wish the Charmed Ones dead. Leo's connection to Piper saved the sisters as even though he and Piper are in a magically-induced sleep, Leo hears Piper's cries for help when her spirit begins to move to the afterlife and he heals her. A few weeks later when Piper and Leo become stranded in the ghostly plane with Leo shot by a Darklighter's arrow and no one around to heal him, their defenses finally come down. When Leo tells Piper that he still loves her, they ended up spending the night together. After being freed Leo finally realizes that he needs to take his place as an Elder and fully commit to start to reconcile as they conceive Chris.]]that life, abandoning the life he was living with his family. He leaves his family to live their lives in the mortal world while he lives out his in the heavens. When Piper learns she is again pregnant, she feels that she can't tell Leo about their new son because he finally has accepted his new destiny. During her pregnancy the truth comes out that the sisters’ latest Whitelighter, Chris, is in fact Piper and Leo’s second child whom she is carrying. Phoebe was the first to discover this and Leo was the last. Together, the entire family works even harder to aid Chris in finding out what great evil turned Wyatt into an evil tyrant in Chris’ future. Piper had decided to go to Magic School, a safe place for young witches to develop their powers, while she was pregnant since unborn Chris does not have a protective force field, as unborn Wyatt did. While at the school demons can't attack her or young Wyatt while she carries out her pregnancy and tries to help identify the threat after her first-born. Leo discovers the truth about Chris, and joins in the hunt for the evil that corrupts Wyatt. This journey draws Piper and Leo closer together. Piper is also pulled out of hiding by an evil Paige and is nearly killed by demonic assassins, but is saved by Phoebe. Together they vanquish the assasins and Piper vanquishes the main threat herself with her molecular combustion power. Afterwards, she is somewhat annoyed at her sisters as their keeping her in the dark about the situation nearly led to her death. ]] Piper goes into labor while the world functions under a spell that makes everybody happy, unable to take anything seriously. Wyatt and Leo are unaffected by it, but Paige and Phoebe are, as is the doctor caring for Piper during labor, which she is having severe complications with. It is revealed that Gideon, an Elder, is working with Barbas to corrupt Wyatt--actually, to remove him, as he is too powerful, though this plan is doomed to fail-- a plan Chris interrupts and is killed for. Leo ends up killing Gideon after Chris dies in front of him and Paige, who later relays the news to Phoebe. The spell is broken with Gideon's death, and the doctors manage to successfully deliver Chris. Season 7 ]] However, during this ordeal, Barbas convinced Leo that a fellow Elder was after his family, and he killed him, therefore becoming a rogue Elder. Some months later Piper cannot understand how Leo can make such a tremendous comeback from his grief of killing an innocent Elder, but she is willing to accept Leo back into her life once again, despite the fact that he tells her that he was an Avatar. With his Avatar kind, Leo and the sisters create a world of peace but it has deadly consequences. But after the world of the Avatars f in cosmic void.]]ails, Leo has to deal with the Elders' punishment and he is once again taken away from his family to endure a trial. He has to determine if his destiny lays with his family or the other Elders. In the 150th episode, Piper receives help in the form of Phoebe's past love, Cole. He helps her and Leo get back together for good (which also makes Leo mortal) and restores Phoebe's faith in love by proving that their (Piper and Leo's) love conquered all. Soon a new threat comes on the horizon, Zankou, a powerful demon imprisoned by the Source hundred of years ago who seeks to bring order to the Underworld and to destroy Piper and her sisters. After months of fierce battles and even losing possession of the manor and the Book of Shadows, Piper and her sisters destroy Zankou and the Nexus at the end of their seventh year as witches (Paige's fourth year). Piper and the sisters seemingly die in the final battle with Zankou. The mortal world, the underworld and the Elders believe Piper and her sisters to be dead, while this is the sisters' chance to finally get a normal life. Season 8 Piper transforms her face and takes on the alias of Jenny Bennett, only her loved one s being able to see her as she was. However, Piper's new look matches someone else who was wrongly wanted for murder. After clearing her lookalike's name Piper has to change her look and get a new name, Jamie Bennett. While in disguise, Piper and her sisters take on a protege, Billie Jenkins. While Billie helps with their demonic load, eventually Piper and her sisters realize that hiding their true selves is a mistake. After a plot that involves the Department of Homeland Security to explain her sudden return from the grave, Piper returned to her real name and old life. Despite having been through hell and back in their relationship, Leo does not adapt to being a mortal married to one of the most powerful witches in magical history well. Even going to a magical marriage counselor doesn't turn out as well as they had hoped. Their counselor has them switch bodies in order to walk a mile in each others shoes and hopefully mend some broken bridges. It works, and for a while, things are good in Piper's life. Naturally this is when the Angel of Death comes to Piper to warn her that Leo's time is coming. While Piper figures out a way to prevent Leo's death, it involved having Leo frozen. An Angel of Destiny tells Piper and her sisters that they have another battle to fight, one which they may not survive from, and Leo's death would have motivated them, and specifically Piper, to fight it. Piper reasons that losing Leo with his return hanging on her success is a much greater motivator than just losing him. The bargain struck, the Angel of Destiny vanishes, taking the frozen Leo with her. Simultaneously, Billie is searching for her demonically-abducted sister, Christy Jenkins. Piper starts to film everything that goes on in the house so when Leo comes back, he can watch what he missed. She also avoids demon fighting, but when she and her sisters discover that Billie and her recently-found sister are the ones they have to fight, she is the most determined to take the battle on. As the magical community is turned against the Halliwells by the Jenkins sisters, Piper escapes with her sisters to the Underworld. Teaming up with two demons and utilizing the power of the Hollow, the sisters vanquished the spirit-form remains of the Triad and turned against the Jenkins sisters, also possessed by the Hollow. The battle ends with the survival of Piper and Billie and the deaths of Paige, Phoebe and Christy. ]] Leo is returned to her, and he stops her from murdering Billie with her bare hands, taking her to Phoebe's apartment, where Coop, materializes and is stunned to find that Phoebe is dead. Piper, however, is determined to get her sisters back, reasoning that they've conquered death before. She borrows Coop's ring, and through time travel summoned her mother and Grams, and prevent the deaths of Phoebe, Paige and Christy, but with Christy alive, Leo is removed once more. The sisters and Billie travel back in time again and vanquish the Triad once and for all. Piper personally vanquishes the Triad's minion Dumain with her molecular combustion power. Dumain is the last demon vanquished on the series by any character. Realizing Christy had manipulated her, Billie deflects her fireball aimed at the sisters, killing Christy. Leo is returned, and the family present - the sisters, Grams, Patty, Wyatt, Chris, Leo and Coop rejoice in their final victory. Season 9 Eighteen months after the events of Forever Charmed, the Halliwell sisters are trying to live in their world of happily ever after but, that is never going to be their lives. The Charmed Ones attract trouble and, starting off the story, it looks like trouble’s about to come to them. As shown at Phoebe's and Coop's wedding, Piper was already pregnant with her third and last child, Melinda Halliwell who was the daughter she had always wanted. While attempting to make dinner, she noticed numerous potion bottles appeared over the stove, however unknown to her it was Melinda doing it, as it later revealed she is also part-whitelighter from Leo's side. Although, the dinner quickly turned into vines accidentally. Then the vines wraped around her legs and arms and now she hangs mid air of the kitchen. Wyatt and Chris ran in the kitchen, wondering what is going on. Both are surprised by the giant beanstalk and see their mother hanging upside, asking for a little help. Piper and Phoebe learned that their friend Brittany Reynolds died. At Brittany's funeral, the rain is pouring as Piper and Phoebe are discussing Brittany's death. Piper feels as if they lost another part of Prue, since Brittany was the first innocent that they saved together. Phoebe, wondering how Brittany died, touches the coffin and has a premonition. She sees Brittany in her coffin, but something's wrong, she's way too old. She explains to Piper that she's as old as when Javna stole her youth. Piper says it's impossible, as they vanquished Javna almost a decade ago. She freezes the crowd around Brittany's coffin and opens it. She sees the old Brittany and states that she obviously didn't die of natural causes. Frustrated, she leaves the funeral with Phoebe, complaining that things had been quiet for too long a time, how can she ever open a restaurant, raise three kids and fight demons? Phoebe tries to calm her down, she thinks there might be a reasonable explanation, maybe Javna's victims become old again when they die. But Piper won't listen. Brittany was younger then her, but now she's almost double her age! Back at the Halliwell Manor, Piper and Phoebe consult the Book of Shadows. They can't find anything on Javna's victims becoming old again when they die. Phoebe suggests that Javna might have had a brother or a cousin once removed who could be responsible for Brittany. Paige orbs in. She tells her sisters that her day didn't go quite as well as she had planned and wonders how the funeral went. Just as Phoebe starts to explain what happened, she gets a premonition. One that's rather painful. As she levitates into the air, she sees hundreds of innocents, once saved by her and her sisters, all being killed. She explains to her sisters that they're all in danger, all of them! One day, Paige orbs in the Manor and tells Piper that she orbed Billie from LA to the East Coast in order for her to keep an eye on Darryl and his family. Piper explains that with the help of Grams' ghostly hand, she found an entry in the Book which says that whenever an innocent is exposed to demon magic, it stays within them even after the demon is vanquished and resurfaces at death, explaining Brittany's state from the last issue. Piper and Paige compare notes and discuss the status of remaining innocents, leading them to the home of Tyler Michaels, the teenage firestarter last seen in the Season 4 episode Lost and Bound. Predictably, they orb into a fire. Piper and Paige manage to orb around the fire and find Tyler, with a demon taking some kind of blood sample from him. Piper blows up the demon -- and another attacking from behind -- and when a third demon shows up, Paige creates an orb shield to protect them, not on purpose, then Piper blows the demon up and they all orb back to the attic, where are a lot of innocents. One of Piper's main priorities after the ultimate battle, was opening the restaurant she has always dreamed of. However, it was more easily said than done. She went through numerous locations attempting to find the right she needed for her needs. She eventually found one, however her realtor thought it was a bad choice but she brought it anyways and asked Leo to help her with the construction. At the same time an evil witch, called Neena had reconstructed The Source and cast a spelled on every innocent, so her relator suddenly attacked and Piper froze her. Piper is frantically driving home, with the whole city out to get her. She gets to the manor and The Source shows up, right as Paige and Phoebe orb in. The Source attacks to The Charmed Ones with some fireballs but the sisters dogde them. As The Source tosses an enormous fireball at the girls, Piper uses a new power which melts the street, holding The Source in place long enough for Paige to orb them to Magic School. Back at Magic School The Charmed Ones and their husbands all stand resolute in their determination to put the end to The Source of All Evil and destroy him for hopefully the last time. Leo thinks that Piper might be able to wound The Source with her new power, however, with him being stone it's highly unlikely. Piper then gets an idea and with Coop's help they beam back to the Manor and she gets Excalibur, which should be strong to wound him. Paige collected little bits of magic from every magical creature and Phoebe wrote a new version of the Power of three spell. The Source breaks into the Magic School and Paige uses her Orb shield to protect her from any flying debris and Piper uses her new power to burn a rope temporarily distracting him from Phoebe. Phoebe levitates and throws a potion at him, which gives Piper the opening to stab his heart with Excalibur and Paige throws another potion. They all hold hands and chant the new Power of three spell and Paige create a orb shield, protecting them from the now vanquished Source. Everyone goes to Piper's new Restaurant and talk about being free from The Source finally and Grams appears and greets her family. When Piper discover that her daughter Melinda has Whitelighter powers she sends Paige and Leo in "Up There" to ask what is going wrong with Melinda's powers. There Leo and Paige find Kyle, who is Elder now and ask him about how can Melinda has whitelighter powers. Kyle answers that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal. Also, a little more than a year after her birth, the Elders were replaced by a new group of Elders. These Elders try to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed as well, which would allow for a more powerful Power of Three to exist after the first generation ofthe Charmed Ones. After that, Kyle offers Leo his wings back but Leo refuses because he wants grow old along with Piper. Kyle said that their kids will be safe and Leo returns home. When the answers were given and Leo transfered the news to Piper, Piper said that she trusts Kyle with the decision of her children to become Twice-Blessed. When she and her sisters encountered Rennek, she didn't think that he was strong opponent. After she was informed by the news that strange things are happening in the Golden Gate Bridge she called Paige. She and her sisters orbed there and saw multiple demons attacking The Elders. Rennek quickly kills Kyle while Neena faces The Charmed Ones for the first time and is able to send Piper into another void with her portal creation power. Paige tries to orb Piper back to her, but fails. Then Paige and Phoebe escape with Leo, who tells them that Neena is the first witch. Piper ends up in Neena's failed Higher Realm. She meets there the Angel of Destiny (from issue 1) with an apple in her hand and tells Piper that Neena is the first witch. The Angel of Destiny says that the first witch exists outside the Grand Design, so they have little control over her and can only witness her actions. She then bites into the apple and disappears as a shadowy figure observes. This is explained over Piper standing confused, before the shadowy figure emerges to hand her an apple. She turns around to see who it really is and sees Cole Turner standing in front of her. Piper and Cole discuss the events of The Seven Year Witch when they last met and Piper tells him that is suspicious of him. Cole offers the apple to Piper and she asks him if this is a ploy for Cole to get Phoebe back and if he works with Neena but he tells her that he is there to help and is the only chance of escaping. Frustrated and out of options, Piper takes the apple and takes a bite and then she collapses. Cole stands over her body, surprised and confused as she wasn't meant to collapse. It's revealed that she collapsed because she was thinking of the Snow White tale when she bit the apple. Cole told her, she has to believe that the apple will work in order for her to escape. Then Piper decides to trust Cole and bites the apple again and a portal opens. She asks Cole to come with her but he refuses and she go back to the Manor. Category:Charmed Life